


Red Head Jason for the Soul

by noir_luna, tiinyrobin



Series: JayTim Prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hair Dyeing, M/M, based on inkydandy's art, idk what this is man we wrote this months ago, red head jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_luna/pseuds/noir_luna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinyrobin/pseuds/tiinyrobin
Summary: Jason smells and Tim gives him a bath, only to discover something very interesting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled, "Red Head & the Outlaws"

“Jason, we need to talk,” Tim said, peeling off his mask as he entered his front door.

“Okay,” Jason replied, pressing the button on his neck to open up the Red Hood helmet. “Phew,” he breathed. The helmet was off and all the smells from a night's work came out with it. Tim gagged and backed away a few steps. It smelled like headsweat and cheap body spray. Jason shook his head and sweat flew everywhere. “What?” he asked simply, looking at Tim. Tim threw up a little in his mouth at the pungent odor.

“Ugh,” Tim exclaimed, flinching away. He pulled out a small canister and sprayed Jason down so he would smell better. “No offense but you smell like- _bad_.” Tim didn't want to go near him but he knew he had to fix this. The spray wouldn't last forever. “You need a bath.”

Jason looked offended briefly and then a flicker of shock crossed his face. “I don't smell that bad. I showered before I left.”

“It smells like you took a dive in the Gotham harbor and tried to cover it up by buying some knockoff Axe and dousing yourself in it.” Tim wasn't going to let this go. “You can use my bath. You have some clean clothes here, anyways; it's not a bother.”

Jay wasn’t making a single effort to move. Tim huffed, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bathroom. “Strip.”

He looked amused; a face that usually told Tim he was up to no good. At all. “Well, someone’s a little forward. If you wanted me out of my clothes, all you had to do was ask.”

Tim rolled his eyes, grateful they didn’t get stuck. “Save that talk for later. Your priority is to get clean.”

Jason seemed to listen to that and began shucking off clothes and armour until he was only in his boxers. Very form fitting, bright Wonder Woman printed boxers. Diana would be so proud. “Is this better?” He made a show of flexing his muscles.

Tim scoffed and began running warm water into the bath. Meanwhile, Jason stripped out of his boxers as well. Tim looked between the bath and Jay, raising an eyebrow at the man. He specifically looked at his face, avoiding his nudity. Jason was just standing there, his arms tense on his sides. He didn’t want to get in the bath. “Jason, I will not hesitate to use force,” Tim said in his Red Robin voice. Jay shuffled over, sticking his hand into the water and frowning.

“It's too hot-”

“Jason!”

“I don’t bathe in the temperature of Satan’s ass crack like you, okay?”

Tim grabbed Jason and pushed him over the tub wall into the bath. Years of training allowed him to balance himself out before falling, reducing the amount of splashes. “Hey,” Jason exclaimed, annoyed.

Tim handed him a loofah and some soap. “Get clean please. I'm going to go disinfect your clothes so they don't further contaminate my house.”

Tim waited until he was sure that Jason was indeed bathing before leaving the bathroom. He gathered up the discarded clothing and armor, throwing what he could in the washer and leaving the rest near it. He grabbed an orange sweatshirt and blue sweatpants, changing out of his own uniform into his pajamas. As a second thought, Tim threw in some extra detergent and febreezed down whatever he could of Jason’s. It was probably just the helmet that smelled funky, but he wasn't taking any chances. He walked back into the bathroom to see Jay sloppily dragging the loofah across his skin.

“Oh hell no, you’re not half assing it. You’re getting a good scrubbing,” Tim’s mom voice rang across the bathroom walls.

Tim took the loofah from Jason’s hands and began doing it himself. He began scrubbing him over in the name of cleanliness and efficiency. Jay seemed to be enjoying his little sponge bath, as he was leaning into Tim’s touch. Tim blushed while scrubbing down his body even though there was a loofah in between to prevent skin contact.

“So.. what’d you want to talk about?”

Tim was quiet for a moment, his brain desperately trying to think about why he asked Jason to come here and not about the well-defined muscles underneath his hands. “Uh, well, you know how we’ve been working on a lot of missions together recently?” he asked, grabbing the shampoo.

“Yeah?”

“And we've gotten quite close within that time?”

_“ Yeah? ”_

Tim began working the shampoo into Jason’s hair. “Well, recently I've been feeling… _different._ ”

“Different how?” Jason asked as he shut his eyes and leaned into the feeling of Tim’s fingers.

“Well…” Tim trailed off, blushing and focusing on washing Jason’s hair, avoiding the topic at hand. “You know, you should really wash your hair more often, especially since you wear that helmet all the time.”

“Mmm hmm,” Jay hummed, utterly relaxed.

Tim pulled his hands away from Jason’s hair to grab more shampoo only to notice they were stained black. “What the—” He looked back at his hair to see brown strands peeking through the ebony. Tim squinted and glared at the same time, slowly reached over to grab more shampoo, and began aggressively scrubbing Jason’s hair.

“OW, hey— TIM!” Jason exclaimed, body entirely tensing up. Tim just kept scrubbing, watching black liquid seep into the water. More brown and red showed up in his hair. He reached up for the shower head and sprayed down Jason’s hair as the newly redhead shrieked. “It’s freezing, you ass.”

“Whoops, forgot to let it warm up,” Tim muttered, not really caring, as he was fascinated with Jay’s new hair colour. “Pull the drain, would ya?”

Jason glared through wet strands but complied, letting the now inky black water sink down and disappear. He stood up to rinse the black off his body and Tim left to go grab him some clean clothes. The only items of Jason’s Tim had in his ‘Community Drawer,’ were a baggy basketball tank top, sweatpants, and boxers. Feeling evil and wanting to bask in the glory of Jay’s abs, Tim shoved the tank top in the back of the drawer and grabbed a slinky black shirt of Dick’s that would fit like a crop top on Jason.

He walked back to the bathroom to see Jason staring at himself wide eyed in the mirror, towel around his waist. “Woah, haven’t seen that colour in a while,” he said, admiring his natural auburn hair. Only the white strand remained untouched in terms of colour change.

“You should really invest in better hair dye. It was probably that, plus the helmet, that made you smell so bad. I wonder if you even wash your hair properly considering I just did and all that shit came out.” Jason simply glared in response to Tim, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. “Also, I didn’t have any of your shirts, so Dick’s will have to do.” Tim turned back to see Jason’s pulling on the shirt, it doing wonders for his abs and collar bones, hanging loosely.

“Thanks babybird,” Jay murmured, stretching.

“Anytime,” Tim blushed at the flex of Jason’s muscles. “I think your natural hair colour looks great by the way. I don’t understand why you still dye it if you’re not a Robin anymore. It’s a shame to hide something so pretty.”

“And yet I still wear a giant red helmet to war,” Jason smirked, expecting Tim to shoot him a sputtered response like, ‘ _I didn’t say_ **_you_ ** _were pretty_.’

Instead, Tim smirks right back and quips, “Who knows, maybe people wouldn’t try to kill as much if they knew how gorgeous you are,” leaving Jason as the blushing mess.

Tim practically struts out of the bathroom, proud of his confident response. He looks over his shoulder at Jay and asks, “Movie and popcorn?”

“Oh, you know it, baybird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off inkydandy's art:  
> http://inkydandy.tumblr.com/post/148175729937/okay-but-jason-with-auburn-hair  
> http://inkydandy.tumblr.com/post/148226169627/he-was-probably-sick-of-having-to-smell-cheap
> 
> I hope you got a good idea of how garbage Jason smelled.


End file.
